Varita de Lip
Varita de Lip (Lip's Stick en inglés; ''リップステッキ Rippu Sutikki'' en japonés) es un objeto golpeador introducido en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Es un tipo de flor que al golpear al oponente le causa un daño menor. Sin embargo, al ser golpeado por esta flor, el enemigo también quedará en estado flor, por lo que le crecerá una flor en la cabeza, ésta le estará causando daño por un breve momento. La flor se hace más grande según las veces que se haya recibido un golpe y por lo tanto dura más tiempo. Al lanzar la Varita de Lip contra un oponente, también se produce el estado flor. En Super Smash Bros. Melee cada varita puede lanzar una cantidad exacta de 12 esporas. Daño Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Varita Lip :Esta varita mágica pertenecía a Lip, el personaje del juego japonés Panel De Pon que, más adelante, fue lanzado en los EE.UU bajo el nombre de Tetris Attack. La Varita de Lip hace que brote una flor en la cabeza del enemigo, infligiéndole daño a medida que crece. Si eres tú el personaje "florido", sacude rápidamente el Stick de Control hacia adelante y hacia atrás para quitarte la flor de la cabeza. :*''Panel de Pon'' Inglés :Lip's Stick :This magical Stick was used by the character Lip in the Japanese game Panel De Pon, which was later released as Tetris Attack in the United States. Lip´s Stick causes a flower sprout from an enemy's head, inflicting damage as it grows. Quickly tap the Control Stick back and forth to get a flower off your head. :*''Panel de Pon (Japan Only)'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Varita de Lip :Este objeto hace crecer una flor dañina en la cabeza a tus rivales. Si te ponen una flor por sombrero, sacude rápidamente la palanca de control a todos lados para desprenderte de ella. A algunos personajes la flor les queda que ni pintada, mientras que en otros estará totalmente fuera de lugar. '' :*''NES: Panel de Pon Inglés :Lip's Stick :An item that causes a damage-dealing flower to bloom on people's heads. If you find yourself with a flower on your noggin, start rattling the Control Stick back and forth to shake it off. Some characters can pull off having flower-covered heads in style, while others clearly cannot. :*''NES: Panel de Pon (Japan Only)'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español right|100px :Varita de Lip :Agitando esta varita harás que brote una flor en la cabeza de tu rival. Una hermosa y... enorme flor. Que va creciendo con cada golpe. Debe de estar absorbiendo nutrientes de su cabeza, porque el daño de tu rival subirá lentamente mientras la flor siga ahí. Si la flor te brota a ti, ¡trata de librarte de ella corriendo de un lado a otro! :*'NTSC:' SFC: Panel de Pon (Japón) PAL: SNES: Tetris Attack (11/1996) Origen [[Archivo:Lip_con_su_varita_en_Panel_de_Pon.gif|thumb|Art oficial de Lip con su varita en Panel de Pon.]] La Varita de Lip (llamada Varita flor en el juego) es el arma de la personaje principal, Lip el Hada de las Flores, del juego Panel de Pon, que gracias a los poderes mágicos de su varita no se vio afectada por la maldición del villano Thanatos, rey demonio del mal. Durante el juego, Lip tiene que luchar contra otras hadas hechizadas en rompecabezas parecidos a Tetris, para hacerlas volver a la normalidad y llegar a vencer a Thanatos, para que no conquiste la tierra de Popples. En el videojuego y sus remakes los personajes lanzaban, de tanto en tanto, una flor al oponente que hacía que cayera un bloque basura, que son largos paneles que dificultan el juego y hace que se llegue antes a la cima de la pantalla, lo que acaba con la partida. De este detalle se origina el efecto de la varita en Super Smash Bros. Galería Varita de Lip SSBM.png|Varita de Lip en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también